


I Am Never Gonna Give Up:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny is hurt, & Steve is keeping him going, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	I Am Never Gonna Give Up:

*Summary: Danny is hurt, & Steve is keeping him going, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

They were going through the woods, & they were surviving their awful experience in the woods, as they were trying to get help. Commander Steve McGarretf was bringing his best friend, partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams along with him.

 

“Everything will be okay, Danno, You got to believe it, Cause I do”, as they were making their way out of the woods, so they can be safe, & get help. The Five-O Commander is hoping that their ohana is searching for them, so they can bring them home.

 

Danny saw the worry on his lover’s face, & said, “Don’t worry, Babe, I will be fine”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he reassured him with a kiss, & gave him a small smile. Steve knew this, & said pleading, “I got you, Don’t worry, Please don’t give up”, as he hugged him closer to him, & had him cuddled against him.

 

“I won’t give up, I have a lot to look forward to, Especially my life with you”, Steve & Danny continued their journey. They were out of the woods, & met by their ohana, & they knew that they were gonna be fine.

 

The End.


End file.
